White Love Story of Klaus and Sierra
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: The war ends but not the growing romance between a beautiful vampire and a shy military strategist...
1. Default Chapter

The White Love Story of Klaus and Sierra of (introduction)  
  
-His side of the story: Klaus- It started in the strange hot village. They were going to battle again and I had to be left in charge. I do not fight, in fact I am just the son of the former general to Agares Blight, Kiba bless his soul and now am the strategist to the revolutionary army against High Land to the Hero of the City-States. The day was hot and we had to plan to fight these strange creatures of the night, Neclord as their leader. Then amidst the chaos I was about to make a decision when there came she, a strange girl pale as ivory, hair spun in white with strange mystic eyes. At first it may seem strange to see such a vision but I reminded myself I was already dealing with very strange people. Some not even human! But what caught my eye was the way she talked and noticed me. That is were it all started the strange girl named Sierra.  
  
-Her side of the story: Sierra- I had a mission and that was to defeat Neclord and get back what belonged to my family. Along the journey as I searched endlessly for that perverted vampire I came across a young man and learned about his task-the young leader of the City-States. He too had something to finish off with Neclord so I decided to stick around-or sleep around. I met some of his companions yet a frail looking boy caught my eye. Though he may look small, the glimmer in his eye showed the intelligence it held. From that day onwards I realize how nice this young man was and how it sadden me with the loss of his father. I guess I stick around for awhile. 


	2. I'll be back

After the long battle against the Higlands and the City-States peace reigned over the land as the Hero of the City-States had defeated the ambitous leader of the Highlands  
  
"Peace has reign over the land and we have won the war at last!" Sheena, one of the warriors exclaimed, " and I'm going back to Gregminister" "What about you Sierra, where will a pretty gal like you be heading?"  
  
She shook her pretty head "I don't know, hanging around graves".  
  
Sheena's eyes widened, " All right I'll catch you later! Bye!" and took off.  
  
Sierra, the vampire was almost about to fly off and change to her true form when she caught sight of Klaus. She ran up to him. " Greetings Sir KLaus, where are you heading now the war is over?" He looked at her shyly, " Maybe I'll be staying here in the City-States headquarters. You see I have no family to go home to now".  
  
"But aren't you from Highland? Why not visit there?" she said helpfully. It took him sometime to answer as he glanced up across the pale blue sky, his right eye covered by his hair he inhaled and answered, " I guess it would be proper for me to go there but----".  
  
Sierra took his hand and squeezed it, " oh come on Klaus...ease up the war is over! I'm sure everyone is enjoying their vacation nowadays!" " My father died nobly, I am to make my own decisions. Maybe I shall reconsider your offer Sierra" hs said giving her a sideways smile. "What about you? Must you go to your family too?"  
  
She released his hand and nodded. " Yup, I hope I don't sleep all the way!" "Huh?" "Nothing"she said, " I'm just worried.." "About what?" he asked, " your a strong girl and pretty....strange to begin with" "you think I'm strange, Sir Klaus?" she asked him. He shook his head quickly, "Not really besides you kept me company all the time..." he said in an embarass voice. "That's me, hanging around all the time" she said in a sad voice. "What's the matter?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm afraid to leave you alone" she said frankly without looking at his face. He chuckled slowly, "oh Sierra, I'll be fine" "But---" "Don't let me delay your journey. You've already helped me alot and I thank you" he said with a bow. Sierra smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll be back Klaus, don't go to Highland yet until I return". He blinked back, " Why?" "Just because...I have to ask permission first" she said with a wink then slowly transformed into a gorgeous white bat. "Sierra wait!!" "I'll be back..." her voice whispered in the wind. 


	3. the journey towards home

The Journey towards home.  
  
'Sierra, Mistress of the Coven. She who possess the Moon Rune', Klaus thought as he dropped his pen and stared blankly at the wall. Why does he even bother to think about the strange girl who isn't even mortal, who isn't even human and is about a hundred years old! "Ha-hum.I'm getting sleepy" she used to say. Klaus laughed softly remembering those days. 'But I must forget her' he thought and again remembered the first time he met her in Tinto Village.  
  
'Tomorrow I must set my journey towards Highland!'  
  
The next day was also the same day the Hero of the City States had to journey across the different villages and before leaving he left a message to Klaus. "We meet in Muse, in Jowston Hill after a month. There shall be a meeting among the leaders, Klaus" he said to him. "Yes sir, I will be there" "Before you leave, I will let one soldier come with you in order you shall have a safe journey. You shall part with him when you reach the checkpoint" "Thank you sir"  
  
Klaus was on his way, riding a ship from the headquarters to Coronet village. On his way he stared longingly at the castle. So many memories. "Anything wrong sir?" the faithful soldier asked. "No, its nothing" he answered softly. The journey towards the checkpoint was just about a day and a half. There he parted with his soldier. "Be careful sir Klaus" he said with a bow. " Yes you too" he said and went on with his horse, the night was drawing near and luckily he saw a small inn and decided to stop by for the night.  
  
"I'm sorry but our rooms are full" the innkeeper replied. "No, he could use my room" a voice said from behind. 


	4. the path you choose

The path you choose.  
  
"Sierra?" Klaus choke up in surprise. "Klaus" Sierra answered, "I'm surprised that I reached here before you!" He felt his face red. " W-why are you here?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that we'd travel to Highland together? Apparently you got impatient and went off all by yourself" then she smiled like a child, "but it seems I got here first with the help of course of my mystic wings" and then she took her cap off revealing her silvery white hair.  
  
"Sierra---" he protested then sighed, he felt too tired to argue.  
  
Later Klaus woke up in the middle of the night to find a figure sitting by the window bathed in moonlight. "Sierra?" he spoke in a whisper. "Um." He stood up, pulled a chair beside her. "Sierra, why are you doing all these?" She looked at him. For him she still looked the same, though a hundred years old her face looked youthful as ever, her eyes sparkling as the sea on a bright sunny morning. "I've decided to go with you all the way" "All the way to Highland?" he asked innocently. "No silly, wherever you may go, you know I'll be sticking around," she said giving a pleasant smile. He blinked back, "but why? I'm just this ordinary strategist who doesn't even have a rune power of any sort." he lowered his head, "I-I'm just-" She placed her dainty finger in front of his lips and smiled at him. "Your just you, and that is what's important, Klaus" she said quietly. Then she placed down her hands into her lap and stared outside into the dark velvet sky, "besides I think you're cute, just like the first time I met you". He blushed fiercely. "Uh.I think you're very pretty"  
  
A mischievous look came into her eyes as she turned to face him. "I'll make you immortal if you like," she offered staring at his pale, almost translucent neck. His eyes widened and quickly he shook his head, "no thanks". He was too easy to tease. "Klaus I would never do anything to you without your consent" she said to him. "Yes, I know I trust you" he answered almost too shy to do so.  
  
"So it's a deal I will stay with you okay, Sir Klaus?' she offered her hand to him. He hesitated and just stared at her, "Sierra." Before he could even move she took his hand and shook it herself, "good!" "Eh?" then he gave out s small sigh. She did not release his hand and instead leaned towards him and rested her head in his chest. He once again felt his cheeks red. He could feel her breathing slowly. "Let's watch the moon together for awhile then you can rest". "All right" with a trembling hand he strokes her head lightly and stared outside dreamingly. 


	5. together

Disclaimer: Sierra and Klaus are both characters of KONAMI's Suikoden II. This is just a fan fiction story made by a fan.  
  
Together at last  
  
After a couple of years, Sierra and Klaus got married and had three lovely children. Now they live in one of the towns near Harmonia.  
  
Klaus still remembers the day when they got married. The priest almost freaked out when he first saw Sierra but he didn't care what the others would think. He knew how lucky he was when girl like her could even care for someone like him.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" a small voice wailed over his ears. Instantly he snapped out from his daydream and looked down. "What is it Esra?" he asked patting his six year old daughter. "Where's mom? Where's mom?" she asked excitedly. "She's sleeping", he answered. " But its morning!" the little girl cried out. She had her mother's eyes and her father's hair colour, "why is she always sleeping?" Klaus laughed and knelt beside her, "you know she's always like that, why don't you go out and play with your brother Kierre?"  
  
" All right! Bye Dad!" and she ran off. Klaus sighed trying his best to deal with his children. Slowly he entered the bedroom he shared with Sierra silently searching for his papers when Sierra stirred. "What's all the racket Klaus?" she asked sleepily. "It's nothing just rest up." "Are you sure? Is it Esra again? She asked looking at him with tired eyes. He nodded, "Yeah." 'Maybe I should get up and get use to sleeping at the right time" she said and sat up, Klaus quickly helped her, "don't tire yourself".  
  
"I hope" she patted her stomach, "this child would have my traits such as sleeping in daylights." "Who knows.", Klaus sighed, "both our children already have rune powers, seems I'm the only one different " "Yeah right, but they have your intelligence and wit. Smart and cute!" she said teasing him. "Sierra." he was too easy to embarrass. Then they heard an explosion from outside.  
  
"Oh no!" Sierra exclaimed, alarmed as she and Klaus ran outside. There was smoke everywhere. "Esra!" Klaus called. "Kierre!" Sierra called. "Over here." came a faint reply. "Esra?" Klaus asked in shock, "she's.. she's .' he nearly collided with Sierra. "Oh honey she's as cute as I am!" Sierra exclaimed in praise. 'Mom, Dad isn't it cool!" Esra exclaimed happily. "Oh dear, another bat in the family." Klaus said shaking his head.  
  
~FIN 


End file.
